A Watery Surprise, The Mystery
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gena is a foster girl who one night goes into the forest to clear her thoughts. She never would have guessed she'd gain a new friend. Rated T to be safe. This is an original story by guestsurprise, who asked me to post it for them. Absolutely no flames!


**This was written by guestsurprise, who reviewed my story "Sugar And Sparks" and then requested "Mistakes Don't Make You A Bad Person". They asked me if I would post this story for them and I'm honored to do so.**

**Gena belongs to guestsurprise and all other characters belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: I will be watching the reviews on this story very closely. Any flames I see will be removed and reported. As this is guestsurprise's first story, I politely ask that you be nice in your reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Watery Surprise, The Mystery<strong>

Gena was walking down the path through the woods. She enjoyed having this day to herself and taking care of herself. She ended up running away from home because she heard about her adoptive parents planning to send her to another adoptive home. She didn't want to leave and no matter how much she pleaded, they said that they would not let her stay. So, Gena decided to head for the hills!

"Well, at least I am all alone in this place. I don't have a thing to worry about," she thought. But then her stomach started to rumble. She knew she had to find food soon or else she would starve. Just then she saw a large tree with apples at the top.  
>"I should just take a few apples and sleep up there. There could be anything in these woods and I don't plan on being on anyone's menu," she said out loud.<p>

Night came, and she heard some people coming through the woods. She came down out of the tree just to ask them which was the way to the next town and they started to corner her and push her around. She unfortunately found out at the last minute that they were drunk.

"C'mere cutie! What's a sweet thing like you doing in a place like this," he said. The man had beer stains and food all over him and this made Gena want to vomit.

"I think we need to take her with us! It's not safe for her to be out here all alone," the other one sneered. Gena knew where this was heading.

"Sorry! I gotta catch a bus to..uh..any place but here! See ya!" and Gena immediately took off running.

They were gaining on her and she ran as fast as she could go, but she was getting very tired. Before she knew it, they caught up to her and pushed her down to the ground. They started scratching her and pulling at her clothes. Gena screamed in pain but she kept trying to defend herself. She grabbed a stick off the ground and hit them both hard against their heads and she kept running. By the time they got up, Gena was hiding in another tree. Eventually, the men gave up and walked away. Gena was very exhausted by now…she felt blood seeping from her scars and wounds but she knew she had to keep moving. After a few hours, she found a waterfall. It was such as great sight for a tired girl.  
>"Ok, first things first, wash this blood off," Gena rolled up her sleeves and weakly started to wipe off the blood when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She quickly jumped to her feet and came face to face with a tall Alien that looked like the night sky and there appeared to be three horns on its head. It took a long step forward but with every step it took, Gena took 3 steps back.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gena screamed! She screamed so loud she almost made herself deaf! The Alien didn't flinch, if anything he started coming closer to her at a faster pace.

"I mean you no harm! Calm down human!" the alien said. He made a grab for her but she dodged him in time.

"S-S-Stay away from me! I have done nothing to you! I know karate!" Gena stuttered. At this point, there was nowhere to run. The alien purposefully put himself between her and any escape route. The only option left was the waterfall behind her.

"I won't hurt you! Come here, you're bleeding. Those wounds will get infected if you don't treat them," the alien said again as he made a grab for her, but she stumbled out of the way in time.  
>"Leave me alone! You are going to try to suck my brains or something!" Gena scoffed.<p>

"I would never do that! How disgusting of you to think that," the alien said, clearly offended.

"Just back away from me…or…or…"

"Or what? You have nowhere to go human, just come to me and let me help you."

Gena decided to do the only option she had left…turn around and run like mad to towards the waterfall and pray there was nothing in the water that would eat her alive. She turned around and ran like an Olympian towards the water and she could hear the alien running behind her, calling and pleading for her to stop.

"Stop! Come back here! I said I would not hurt you! Come back!"  
>Gena jumped in the water and kept swimming, she knew that she could probably die any minute because now the alien could probably catch her in the water even easier. She turned to look over her shoulder to see him staring at her. His green eyes glowed slightly with a mix of frustration and playfulness. She, however, became more terrified. The alien swam closer, but Gena put a large rock in between them.<p>

"Why do you keep running from me? I just want to help you. Please come out," He cooed.

"Please go…I know you may be trying to help me, but I have been attacked already. I can take care of myself. B-But I appreciate you trying. What are you doing? Oh no!" At this point she saw the alien slowly starting to dive because his rear was in the air as he began diving deeper…

"Where is he going? There is nowhere he could go but…oh no!" Before Gena could react the alien surfaced only a few inches from her face! He swam under the rock! Gena immediately started scrambling back and the alien caught hold of her. She struggled but even in the water his grip was unmoveable.

"Stop struggling young one. I said I would not hurt you…relax…just relax…shhhhh," he cooed as he held both her wrists in one hand and started rubbing her head with the other.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Alien X. Now that you are calm, can you tell me your name and tell me why you are out here alone?" he asked. As she explained her story, he started washing her wounds and cleaning her up. Once they were done, he convinced her to talk to his friends back home and that they would help her find a home.

* * *

><p>About a week later…Gena walked down the same path and heard footsteps. She jumped up with her stick ready, but she felt something grab her from behind and tickle her stomach. She broke free from him and took off with him hot on her trail. He jumped on her and straddled her lower thighs.<p>

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Alien X stop it!"

"Will you stop running away from me?" he laughed as he kept tickling her.

" YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHSSSSSS, JUST PLEASE STOP IT BEFORE I PASS OUT!"

He stopped and let her up and she suddenly hugged him. He was shocked but gently hugged her back.

"Alien X, thanks for everything! I talked to your friends and they helped me to find a new foster family! And soon I will be able to live on my own in a year."

"It's ok Gena…I am glad I could help you."

The friends just hugged as Gena smiled from ear to ear, so grateful that not only did she have a new family, but also a new friend!

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave all reviews for guestsurprise, as they are the true authors of this story. But absolutely no flames, please.<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
